A Flaw In The Plan
by BlueSkies23
Summary: Summary: Light and L are kidnapped, and all their captors want is L's true name. But when they refuse to give it up, Light is put in harm's way. Set while Light has no memory of the Death Note.
1. Chapter 1

**A Flaw In the Plan**

**Summary: Light and L are kidnapped, and all their captors want is L's true name. But when they refuse to give it up, Light is put in harm's way. Set while Light has no memory of the Death Note (based on anime series)**

**This is a piece of silly fanfiction that I had an idea for in the middle of the night. Sorry if I switch tenses randomly or misspell a name or something. :P And my characterization isn't all that great in this chapter, but hopefully L and Light will be more like themselves in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Nor do I own a Death Note. Or anything like that.**

**Chapter 1**

Light sat in the headquarters, Ryuzaki next to him. The rest of the team had already left for the day; it was nearly midnight, the moonlight streaking into the room and shining on Light's face. His eyes were attempting to close, as both he and Ryuzaki had only a few hours of the sleep the night before. Ryuzaki's eyesight was also wavering.

"Perhaps it would be best if we took a rest." Ryuzaki suggested. "We're both tired, and we can't keep working like this."

Light shook his head. "No," he murmured. "You can go, but I'll stay for a bit longer."

Ryuzaki gazed over at him for a moment. His eyes were glued to the computer screen in front of him, looking over the list of criminals killed that day. His shirt was wrinkled and dirty, and his hair was messy. He had bags underneath his eyes. He was almost eighteen, and was still growing. He needed to sleep.

Before Ryuzaki could protest, Light stood up, looking furiously away from him.

"What is it?" Ryuzaki asked, but Light shushed him hurriedly. He stared at the shadows, and then murmured, "Ryuzaki. Get out of here."

Ryuzaki raised his eyebrows, and questioned Light. "Why? What's…"

Ryuzaki followed the line of Light's eyesight, and stopped his sentence as he saw what Light saw.

A man.

The man jumped forward, and Light ran back before he could grab him. "Get out of here! Run!" Light cried to Ryuzaki, but he didn't move.

"I said run!" Light screamed again, and Ryuzaki shook his head, his whole body numb. What was happening?

The man lunged at Light again and again, always missing. He kept getting dangerously close to him, but Light managed to evade him.

Ryuzaki snapped out of his trance, and started sorting through the drawers, throwing things out of the drawers, looking and looking for a singular item. A gun.

"Looking for this, pretty boy?" The man asked in his baritone voice. He held up a small hand gun, the same handgun that was usually held in the same drawer Ryuzaki was currently searching through.

But it wasn't the fact that he had the gun he was searching for.

It wasn't the fact that Ryuzaki had nothing to defend himself with.

It was the fact that he held Light in his arms against his struggles, the gun against his head.

The gun.

Ryuzaki shook his head. "No…no, no, no! Let him go!" he cried.

The man laughed and pushed the gun harder against Light's head. He cringed slightly, but then screamed, "Run! Ryuzaki, get out of here! Get-"

His voice was cut off by a hand being put roughly over his mouth. He screamed, and at first Ryuzaki thought it was because he was scared for himself.

Only when he felt the barrel of a gun behind his back did he realize that Light was scared for _him._

"Should've listened to your little friend, here, L." the man laughed. Ryuzaki cringed. The fact that these men knew that he was L made this situation all the more worse for them.

Light bit the man's hand, and he recoiled slightly, enough for Light to wriggle free. He ran to the spare drawer, where they kept yet another gun. But before he could open it, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, and he fell to the floor.

"Light!" Ryuzaki cried, and tried to run to him, but the man behind him grasped his arms and held him tightly. "No!"

The other man, who had hit Light in the back of the head with his gun, picked the unconscious Light up and held him in his arms. Ryuzaki bit his lip to stop himself from crying out again. No one was coming to help them. Screaming wouldn't get them anywhere. He had to think his way out of this.

A puzzle. Great. Like he needed another one.

The men walked Ryuzaki and a still unconscious Light outside to a truck. They tossed them in the trunk, and Ryuzaki cringed when he heard the thud of Light's head hitting the floor. They closed the trunk and left them in the dark.

Ryuzaki felt the car start up, and they began moving. He moved Light precariously, checking his head to discover that he had a bump on the back, probably from the whack he had gotten from the gun. He probably had a concussion.

Ryuzaki held Light's head on his lap, the boy still unconscious. Suddenly, he had an idea. It was stupid that he hadn't thought of it before, as every second counted. He grabbed Light's cellphone out of his jacket and pressed speed dial number one. Soichiro Yagami. Light's father.

"Light?" a groggy voice answered on the other end of the line. "What is it? Are you and Ryuzaki almost done at headquarters?"

"Mr. Yagami," Ryuzaki spoke quickly and quiet, lest the men in the front hear him. "We've run into a bit of trouble. A man somehow got into headquarters, and kidnapped both Light and I."

"What?" Mr. Yagami cried, confused. "What are you talking about, Ryuzaki?"

"We're currently in the back of their van." He whispered. "Light was knocked unconscious, I think he may have a concussion. But besides that, we're both unharmed."

"The problem is…" Ryuzaki continued. "They know that I am L. That means only bad things. Whoever wants to kidnap L and Light Yagami can only bring trouble. He probably wants some sort of information out of us, and is going to use your son as leverage. Otherwise, he would have waited for Light to leave before trying to take me. Light was the one who noticed him first, but he still could have left him behind before he saw his face."

"I…I don't know what to say, Ryuzaki. Do you have any idea where they're taking you?" Mr. Yagami asked.

"No idea. Report the case to the police. I'll call you again when we arrive at our destination and Light and I are alone. Hopefully, your son should be awake by then. Otherwise, he may have sustained more damage than I thought." Ryuzaki finished.

He hung up the phone before Mr. Yagami could respond. He couldn't handle an angry parent.

He had dragged Light into this. He knew that already.

But he was going to get them both out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Here's the second chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to update again soon, if the plot bunnies grace me with their presence…**

**Sorry L was kind of OOC last chapter. I'm going to try and make him more L-like this time :P **

**Also apparently Ryuzaki is spelled as Ryuuzaki, so I'm going to be switching to that now. **

**Parts of this might be read as yaoi. If you like yaoi, you can read it like that. If you don't, then don't :P**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Death Note. (not yet…muahahaha)**

**Chapter 2**

The first thing Light was aware of was the pain. His head ached, as though someone had hit him over the head.

Oh, wait. That already happened.

The memories of the kidnapping quickly surfaced in Light Yagami's head. He remembered that the men were trying to catch them, to…what? Take them somewhere?

Then, he remembered. _Ryuuzaki._

Light opened his eyes and looked up to see the face of Ryuuzaki looking down at him worriedly. "Good." Ryuuzaki murmured. "You're awake."

"Wh…where are we?" Light asked, still dazed, the pain distracting him.

"In the back of the men's truck." He replied, still calm, but by looking at his eyes, Light could see a hint of worry seeping through.

"You were hit pretty bad, Light." Ryuuzaki continued. "You've been unconscious for quite a while. I was worried you were going to sustain permanent damage, but I believe that with a little bit of rest, you'll be back to perfect health. But I'm not entirely sure how much rest you'll be getting while we're here with the kidnappers."

"What do they want with us, anyway, Ryuuzaki?" Light groaned softly at the end of his sentence, a wave of pain washing over him.

Ryuuzaki clenched Light's head against his chest, moving slightly as to provide more comfort. "They know that I am L." Ryuuzaki murmured. "This can only mean something bad."

Light nodded, too tired to do anything more than that. He slumped slightly in Ryuuzaki's grip, and Ryuuzaki immediately held him up.

"If you want, you can go back to sleep." He whispered, not wanting to say anything too loudly as to not worsen Light's pain.

Light nodded. "Okay."

He closed his eyes, slowly drifting off. He felt Ryuuzaki's grip on him loosen, as though to let him go, and Light grasped at his arm. "Stay…please…" Light murmured.

As Light began to drift off, he felt Ryuuzaki hold onto him again, and that was the last thing he knew before he fell unconscious.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll l

Ryuuzaki smiled as Light fell unconscious. The boy would recover, he was sure of it. As long as those kidnappers didn't do anything rash, Light would be fine.

If they didn't do anything rash.

If.

_As if they wouldn't do anything harmful to Light's health,_ Ryuuzaki thought. _I can't let them touch him. They could damage him permanently._

Ryuuzaki took the phone out of Light's pocket once again, careful not to jostle him. He dialed Soichiro Yagami once again, and was immediately directed to voicemail. _He must be busy trying to find us, _Ryuuzaki reasoned.

"Mr. Yagami. It's Ryuuzaki. Light woke up for a short period of time, I believe he will have a full recovery, so long as he is not put up to any physically stressful challenges within the next few days. Please do not worry."

Ryuuzaki paused for a moment, and then continued. "I believe we have almost arrived at our destination. I will try to call you whenever possible."

Ryuuzaki shut the phone as he heard the screech of the tires. He held Light's head, bracing him for impact. The car stopped immediately, shooting them both against the side of the car. Ryuuzaki absorbed most of the impact, but he still heard a light groan come from Light. His eyes fluttered, and he looked up to see Ryuuzaki once again.

He put his fingers on Light's lips, signaling him to be quiet. They had stopped, which meant the kidnappers would be coming to get them in approximately 10.6 seconds.

Or less.

The door to the trunk opened, and light flooded their compartment. It was already morning? Ryuuzaki frowned. His sense of time must have been off.

"C'mon," one of the men said gruffly, grabbing Ryuuzaki's arm. Instinctively, he kicked his captor in the face. The man was launched backward, but he still had a firm grip on Ryuuzaki's arm. He felt bruises forming where the captor's hand was placed, and he bit his hand roughly.

The man gasped, removing his hand from Ryuuzaki's arm. He raced back to the car, trying to get ahold of Light so they could escape, but he stopped when he felt the familiar warmth of a gun placed against his head.

He heard a click. The safety was turned off.

"Take one more step and your brains get blown out." The man muttered threateningly, and searched through his pockets. Then, finding what he was looking for, he pulled out handcuffs from his pockets and locked Ryuuzaki's hands together. He pushed him to the ground, and another man took his place, holding him still so he couldn't move.

He saw the man roughly grab Light, wrenching him out of his seat. Ryuuzaki growled under his breath, knowing it would be useless to argue with them. Only a .5% chance they would listen to him.

Light, still dazed, only fought minimally when they cuffed his hands. The men hoisted them up to their feet, marching them into a large building. A factory, Ryuuzaki mused. Smoke rolled out of the chimneys, giving the impression that it was still working and couldn't be bothered. There was an 82% chance that this was all just a ruse, and that the factory was abandoned, the smoke just a small fire, or…a 18% chance that it was something much more devious.

The men opened the doors, and inside was an abandoned factory. The machines had dust gathered on them, rust collecting on the metal. This place hadn't been used in years.

But the smoke…

They walked down a set of stairs, Light threatening to fall a few times, but someone always caught him. They reached a long hallway, with multiple doors. Hundreds. Thousands. Ryuuzaki's brain was moving fast, trying to figure out where they were going, what they could possibly use all of the doors for. Was it created by them, or was this part of the old factory?

Something told him that they weren't alone.

Suddenly, the men opened a door and shoved them inside. The room was filled with twisted torture devices; knives, brands, stretchers, you name it. Ryuuzaki instinctively took a step back, but the guard pushed him forward. He forced him down onto a chair, and Light as well.

Straps were hanging loosely from the chairs. After a few minutes, they were wrapped tightly around their wrists, chests, and legs.

Ryuuzaki wondered immediately if both of them were to be tortured, or only one. It seemed logical that both of them would be tortured, given the circumstance of their room, as they were in identical chairs, but was that just to add to the suspense?

No, he mused, it was more likely that one of them were to be tortured and the other to watch. The straps were there to make sure they couldn't move. They couldn't look away. They were facing each other, so there was no way to tell who would be being tortured, but Ryuuzaki already knew.

They wanted L's real name. Only Ryuuzaki knew that. The men probably thought that there was a low percentage of Light knowing his real name (a 1.2% chance to be precise) and so they would torture Light. If he did know L's real name, he would likely tell. However, the real point of it was for Ryuuzaki to watch his friend be hurt because of him. Because of him, Light would be tortured, like an experiment, like he wasn't even human! Just the thought of it made Ryuuzaki's blood boil, but none of it showed on his face. He had to stay calm.

One of the men took a heated up brand and held it dangerously close to Light's skin. "I bet you've already figured out what we're going to do, L," the man murmured. "But we'll let your little friend here in on the situation."

Ryuuzaki huffed, knowing that Light surely would have figured it out by now if he didn't have the concussion. Even so, he could see Light's brain going a mile a minute, trying to figure out what was going on. Then, suddenly, it clicked. His expression grew horrified, and he fidgeted in his chair.

"Until L gives us his real name, you'll be tortured. Simple as that. If he tells us his real name now, you'll be spared the pain. Which is it going to be?" the man explained, the brand centimeters away from Light's arm. He could see Light moving slightly away from the brand, the heat of it already scalding his skin.

He looked expectantly at Ryuuzaki, and he sighed, shaking his head. _I'm so sorry, Light. _He thought.

Ryuuzaki shook his head again, definitively. Light nodded at him in understanding, knowing full well that Ryuuzaki couldn't reveal his name to these people. To anyone.

"That's a pity." The man whispered, his voice like a snake.

He pushed the brand into Light's arm and listened to his pain-filled, wretched screams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I'll try to update this more often. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note ;(**

**Chapter 3**

They tortures Light for what seemed like hours. Endless burns were scattered along his torso and arms. His skin was red hot, seemingly almost as hot at the brand itself.

Ryuuzaki could barely stand to watch. He almost broke and told them his name several times, but each time was met with a fierce glare for Light. As soon as he spoke his name, regardless of where Kira was, surely he would die within minutes. These men were most likely working for Kira; they probably wanted to kill him through a heart attack so they could toss him on the street and make it seem like it was Kira all along. No one would be the wiser.

Except Soichiro. He had phoned him. How long could it take to trace a simple phone call?

After about an hour of torture, they finally undid the straps, forcing Ryuuzaki out of his chair. "Come on, then, move!" the man grunted, shoving him forward. The other man was trying to arouse Light, but he was already unconscious. The torture had been long and emotionally draining for him, not to mention his body was busy trying to heal him. He was unable to begin healing during the torture, as every burn led to the next. No time to feel bliss, no time to start getting better. Only endless pain.

The man sighed and hoisted Light up into his arms. Light groaned as the man touched his burns, but stayed unconscious. They began walking down the long hallway once again, and were pushed into a small room.

Ryuuzaki hit the floor with a thud, his head aching slightly. Light was tossed onto the ground as well, eliciting another groan. Before Ryuuzaki could get up, the men closed the door and locked it efficiently.

It was pitch-black, but Ryuuzaki was still able to fish through his pockets to get the phone. It rang a few times as he called Soichiro, but he eventually picked up.

"Ryuuzaki," he answered gruffly. "How are you and Light doing? We've been trying to track your phone, but the signal is very weak."

Ryuuzaki frowned, pulling the phone away from his ear. Yes, he only had one or two bars, it keep fluctuating.

He lifted the phone back up to his ear. "I understand. Yagami-san, we need you to hurry. They've been hurting Light, and I'm not sure how much longer he can take it." He explained hurriedly.

"W-what?!" Soichiro stuttered, complete and utter worry for his son taking over all of his senses. "How? What were they doing to him?"

"Brands," Ryuuzaki answered quickly and quietly, unable to dwell on the memory for too long without it rushing back. Light's screams haunted him…surely he wouldn't sleep tonight. He never did.

"Yagami-san, there is only a 5% chance they will put Light's life on the line within the next twenty four hours. I suspect they will continued torturing him for the information they desire for at least the next day or two, but as every second passes, the option of facing me with Light's death grows stronger." Ryuuzaki deduced.

"Information? What kind of information do they want from him, Ryuuzaki?" Soichiro asked, his voice growing quieter with every syllable.

Ryuuzaki swallowed nervously. "Ah, it isn't information they want from him, Yagami-san."

Soichiro paused, understanding the implications of this statement. "Then what's stopping you from giving it to him?"

"If I tell him, he'd kill us both on the spot. No, not telling him keeps us much safer." Ryuuzaki replied.

A silence was heard on the other line. "Ryuuzaki…" Soichiro murmured. "What do they want from you? What is it that you want to protect so badly?"

"My name." Ryuuzaki replied, feeling guilt seep onto him like water rushing through a river.

"Ah…" Soichiro's answer was merely a mixture of understanding sounds. He knew why he couldn't tell them. But he wanted him to. Ryuuzaki wanted to, as well. Anything to stop Light from being hurt this way. Anything but this.

Suddenly, the door opened, and light flooded in. Ryuuzaki tried to hide the phone, but it was too late. The man raced over and ripped it out of Ryuuzaki's hand.

"Who are you?" The man shouted, somehow forming a question through the anger.

"I'm the police, and if you don't let those two boys go now, I will personally come down there and put a bullet through your skull." Soichiro threatened.

It wasn't good enough.

"A feisty one, eh?" the man murmured, and without any type of warning, he grabbed Ryuuzaki by the shoulder, and before he could fight back, he pressed a knife against his neck.

"Now, you listen to me," the man ordered, pushing the knife harder against his neck, changing the angle so a small amount of blood could come out. "I've got a knife against this kids' neck. You call off the cops, or he dies."

Soichiro paused, his breathing getting heavier. "Let him go. Please." Soichiro murmured, almost at the point of begging.

"Call them off." The man ordered, pressing the knife harder into his skin. Blood was flowing freely now; not enough to kill him, of course, not even a big wound, just a small scratch, but it elicited a soft groan of pain from Ryuuzaki. He quickly bit his lips after realizing his mistake.

"Okay, okay!" Soichiro shouted. "Just let him go!"

The man smiled, his grin twisted. "Good. Now…listen to him scream."

Ryuuzaki was only confused momentarily, but all was clear when he felt a stabbing pain in his shoulder, and everything went black.

**Sorry this chapter was a bit short! I'll try to make the next one longer, this just felt like the right place to stop.**

**Reviews are appreciated **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hi! I'm super sorry about the long wait for this chapter; it shouldn't be happening anymore. I'm going to try and update this story every week on Monday. (The updates might be a bit slow for the next month or so, because I'll be away at a physical therapy rehabilitation center for the next month, so I'm not sure how often I'll have time to write. I'm going to try and write ahead a bit before I go away, though)**

**Okay! Thanks for waiting, and I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note **

_Previously:_

"_Call them off." The man ordered, pressing the knife harder into his skin. Blood was flowing freely now; not enough to kill him, of course, not even a big wound, just a small scratch, but it elicited a soft groan of pain from Ryuuzaki. He quickly bit his lips after realizing his mistake._

"_Okay, okay!" Soichiro shouted. "Just let him go!"_

_The man smiled, his grin twisted. "Good. Now…listen to him scream."_

_Ryuuzaki was only confused momentarily, but all was clear when he felt a stabbing pain in his shoulder, and everything went black._

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLL

Ryuuzaki's head pounded, and his shoulder throbbed painfully. He heard a voice calling out to him; it was familiar, so familiar, but he couldn't bear to open his eyes.

"_Ryuuzaki," _the voice called out. He opened his eyes briefly, trying to see the person speaking to him, but the light was bright, and he closed them immediately. He lifted up one of his hands as though to cover off his eyes, but it send a crashing wave of pain throughout his whole arm, and he hissed, turning slightly on his side.

"Ryuuzaki, come on. Wake up." The voice said, bringing Ryuuzaki completely back to reality. He opened his eyes slower this time, slowly adjusting to the light.

He groaned and looked up. Light Yagami stared down at him, traces of blood, soot, and dirt in his hair and along his entire body. Ryuuzaki looked down at himself, seeing almost the same amount on his own body.

"Light? I thought you were…p-passed out." Ryuuzaki asked, shuddering a bit from the cold in the middle of his sentence.

"I _was, _until I found you unconscious in a puddle of blood. Your own, might I add. Dragging you out of that…wasn't…the best." Light scowled slightly, but then looked back at him with concern. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Mmmph…someone stabbed me, I believe." Ryuuzaki murmured, closing his eyes again for a moment.

Light rolled his eyes, and then slapped Ryuuzaki's face lightly to keep him awake. "I figured that out. And stay awake, I don't know how much blood you lost. It could be dangerous if you went to sleep now."

Ryuuzaki sighed, nodding and sitting up slightly. Suddenly, he noticed that a piece of fabric was wrapped around his shoulder, dried blood seeping out from underneath. He looked up at Light and saw that a large strip of his shirt had been torn off, and his sleeves were completely gone.

"I…did you do this?" Ryuuzaki asked in a confused tone, much unlike his usual voice. It must be the blood loss, he reasoned.

Light nodded. "You were losing too much blood. I don't think you would have lasted without it."

Ryuuzaki nodded. A brief silence enclosed upon them as they looked around at their cage. Three of the walls were made of concrete, while the last one, which faced the hallway, was made of prison bars. A door, also made of prison bars, was on that wall. A lock hung from it, attaching it to the rest of the wall so that they couldn't escape. They couldn't see much of the hallway, but it was fairly medieval; the hallway walls were made of bricks, and torches were inside of small holders, the fires lit and raging.

Dust lined the corners of their prison, and there were several patches of dried blood on the floor. This brought Ryuuzaki back to the present.

"Light, we need to get out of here before something worse happens." Ryuuzaki announced, pushing himself upwards.

"Ryuuzaki, I don't think that's such a good-" Light started, but then stopped, watching Ryuuzaki with interest. He was almost standing already. Just as he made it to his feet, he gasped and held onto his shoulder, his knees buckling. He fell back into a sitting position, gasping slightly. Light smirked and sat down next to him.

"That…didn't go…according to plan." Ryuuzaki huffed. Light chuckled.

"Well, obviously. You're hurt, Ryuuzaki, you have new limits. Don't push them." Light replied, and Ryuuzaki looked back at him for a moment. He seemed to be changing slightly; was it the environment? The torture? Was it simply sobering him up, bringing him closer to the way he had been before he had been put in captivity by none other than L himself? Maybe the captivity was bringing the memories back up…Ryuuzaki sighed, knowing that he didn't have enough data to make a decision at the moment, and turned away.

"You're right." A voice, Light's voice, pulled Ryuuzaki back again. He whipped his head around again, his hair bouncing.

"Well, of course I am. But…what was I right about?" Ryuuzaki replied, slightly dazed from the standing.

"That we need to get out." Light answered simply.

Ryuuzaki nodded. "How do you suppose we'll go about that, then? Pounce on them when they open the doors? Neither of us are in the right state to do that, we're not healed enough-"

"No, no, that could work!" Light interrupted. "I mean, we'd have to wait a while to regain our strength, but we could do it. Knock the man out when he comes to get me. And then we…we run to the closest exit, and get out!"

Ryuuzaki chuckled. "Regain our strength? Light, I don't think the torturing is going to stop anytime soon until I give them the information they want. You're going to get weaker and weaker."

"But you'll get stronger!" Light pointed out. "You can go get help."

"And leave you here?" Ryuuzaki said, bringing forth a silence.

"Well, yes."

"You can't honestly think I'm that cold-hearted, Light. Surely you know what they'd do to you as soon as I was gone, you can't be that stupid." Ryuuzaki looked Light in the eyes, examining him. What was going on? First he acts like he did before, when he suspected Light was Kira, and then he offers himself up as a sacrifice?

"I know. But if you go fast-"

"It's not up for discussion. We're going together. Otherwise, there would be no point." Ryuuzaki replied, watching as Light's shoulders sagged, and he sighed.

Suddenly, the door opened, and two men stood inside of their room. They dragged Light and Ryuuzaki to their feet, one of them purposely grabbing Ryuuzaki's shoulder. He bit his lip and hissed loudly, refusing to scream. The man chuckled and moved them into the torture room again.

He attached Light to the same torture chair, and they began the process again. Asking Ryuuzaki his name, waiting for his refusal, and then pressing a scalding brand on Light's skin. The process repeated until both boys were exhausted. Ryuuzaki knew he had to stop himself from revealing his name, but they were applying to his pressure point. The only thing keeping him sane was the thought of escape; the promise that they would be out of this situation soon. Both of them, whether Light liked it or not.


End file.
